Third generation partnership project (3GPP) standard for a relay assisted cellular network suggests using two parameters, one being a logical channel priority and the other being a scheduling grant size for uplink (UL) scheduling. The existing solutions for the UL scheduling are based on sharing of a load status indicator bit between RNs, attaching priorities based on a data rate of each of the application data packets, creation of virtual links with predetermined bandwidth support, time division scheduling per link basis, consolidated UL buffer status reporting and so on. However, these UL scheduling solutions have inefficiencies and associated issues, such as deviation from standards, inability to handle complex needs of different application priorities, administrative overheads, inefficient utilization of UL backhaul resources, lack of fair scheduling and overload handling.